mediafandomcom-20200222-history
March 27
March 27 is the 86th day of the year (87th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 279 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Wednesday or Thursday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 87 BC – Crown Prince Fuling, later Emperor Zhao of Han, is named as Emperor Wu of Han's successor and heir to the throne. Emperor Wu dies two days later. 1309 – Pope Clement V imposes excommunication and interdiction on Venice, and a general prohibition of all commercial intercourse with Venice, which had seized on Ferrara, a papal fiefdom. 1329 – Pope John XXII issues his In Agro Dominico condemning some writings of Meister Eckhart as heretical. 1513 – Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de León reaches the northern end of The Bahamas on his first voyage to Florida. 1613 – The first English child born in Canada at Cuper's Cove, Newfoundland to Nicholas Guy. 1625 – Charles I becomes King of England, Scotland and Ireland as well as claiming the title King of France. 1782 – Charles Watson-Wentworth, 2nd Marquess of Rockingham becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 1794 – The United States Government establishes a permanent navy and authorizes the building of six frigates. 1794 – Denmark and Sweden form a neutrality compact. 1809 – Peninsular War: A combined Franco-Polish force defeats the Spanish in the Battle of Ciudad Real. 1812 – Hugh McGary Jr. establishes what is now Evansville, Indiana on a bend in the Ohio River. 1814 – War of 1812: In central Alabama, U.S. forces under General Andrew Jackson defeat the Creek at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend. 1836 – Texas Revolution: Goliad massacre: On the orders of General Antonio López de Santa Anna, the Mexican army butchers 342 Texas POWs at Goliad, Texas. 1851 – First reported sighting of the Yosemite Valley by Europeans. 1866 – President Andrew Johnson vetoes the Civil Rights Act of 1866. His veto is overridden by Congress and the bill passes into law on April 9. 1871 – The first international rugby football match, when Scotland defeats England in Edinburgh at Raeburn Place. 1884 – A mob in Cincinnati, Ohio, attacks members of a jury which had returned a verdict of manslaughter in what was seen as a clear case of murder; over the next few days the mob would riot and eventually destroy the courthouse. 1886 – Famous Apache warrior, Geronimo, surrenders to the U.S. Army, ending the main phase of the Apache Wars. 1899 – Emilio Aguinaldo leads Filipino forces for the only time during the Philippine–American War at the Battle of Marilao River. 1910 – A fire during a barn-dance in Ököritófülpös, Hungary, kills 312. 1915 – Typhoid Mary, the first healthy carrier of disease ever identified in the United States, is put in quarantine, where she would remain for the rest of her life. 1918 – Bessarabia is ceded to the Kingdom of Romania. 1938 – Second Sino-Japanese War: The Battle of Taierzhuang begins, resulting several weeks later in the war's first major Chinese victory over Japan. 1941 – World War II: Yugoslavian Air Force officers topple the pro-Axis government in a bloodless coup. 1943 – World War II: Battle of the Komandorski Islands: In the Aleutian Islands the battle begins when United States Navy forces intercept Japanese attempting to reinforce a garrison at Kiska. 1945 – World War II: Operation Starvation, the aerial mining of Japan's ports and waterways begins. Argentina declares war on the Axis Powers. 1948 – The Second Congress of the Workers' Party of Korea is convened. 1958 – Nikita Khrushchev becomes Premier of the Soviet Union. 1963 – Beeching Axe: Dr. Richard Beeching issues a report calling for huge cuts to the United Kingdom's rail network. 1964 – The Good Friday earthquake, the most powerful earthquake in U.S. history at a magnitude of 9.2 strikes Southcentral Alaska, killing 125 people and inflicting massive damage to the city of Anchorage. 1975 – Construction of the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System begins. 1976 – The first 4.6 miles of the Washington Metro subway system opens. 1977 – Tenerife airport disaster: Two Boeing 747 airliners collide on a foggy runway on Tenerife in the Canary Islands, killing 583 (all 248 on KLM and 335 on Pan Am). Sixty-one survived on the Pan Am flight. This is the worst aviation accident in history. 1980 – The Norwegian oil platform Alexander L. Kielland collapses in the North Sea, killing 123 of its crew of 212. 1980 – Silver Thursday: A steep fall in silver prices, resulting from the Hunt Brothers attempting to corner the market in silver, leads to panic on commodity and futures exchanges. 1981 – The Solidarity movement in Poland stages a warning strike, in which at least 12 million Poles walk off their jobs for four hours. 1986 – A car bomb explodes at Russell Street Police HQ in Melbourne, killing one police officer and injuring 21 people. 1990 – The United States begins broadcasting TV Martí, an anti-Castro propaganda network, to Cuba. 1993 – Jiang Zemin is appointed President of the People's Republic of China. 1993 – Italian former minister and Christian Democracy leader Giulio Andreotti is accused of mafia allegiance by the tribunal of Palermo. 1998 – The Food and Drug Administration approves Viagra for use as a treatment for male impotence, the first pill to be approved for this condition in the United States. 1999 – Kosovo War: Yugoslav SAM downed F-117A, the first and only kill by the stealth aircraft. 2000 – A Phillips Petroleum plant explosion in Pasadena, Texas kills one and injures 71. 2002 – Passover massacre: A Palestinian suicide bomber kills 29 people partaking of the Passover Seder in Netanya, Israel. 2002 – Nanterre massacre: In Nanterre, France, a gunman opens fire at the end of a town council meeting, resulting in the deaths of eight councilors and the injury of 19 others. 2004 – HMS Scylla, a decommissioned Leander-class frigate, is sunk as an artificial reef off Cornwall, the first of its kind in Europe. 2009 – The dam forming Situ Gintung, an artificial lake in Indonesia, fails, killing at least 99 people. 2009 – A suicide bomber kills at least 48 at a mosque in the Khyber Agency of Pakistan. 2013 – A 6.0-magnitude earthquake strikes near Taipei, Taiwan, injuring 97 people. 2013 – Canada becomes the first country to announce its intention to withdraw from the United Nations Convention to Combat Desertification. 2014 – Philippines signs a peace accord with the largest Muslim rebel group, the Moro Islamic Liberation Front, ending decades of conflict. 2015 – Al-Shabab militants attack and temporarily occupy a Mogadishu hotel leaving at least 20 people dead. 2016 – A suicide blast in Gulshan-e-Iqbal Park, Lahore claims over 70 lives and leaves almost 300 others injured. The target of the bombing are Christians celebrating Easter. Births 45 – Statius, Roman poet (d. 96 AD) 972 – Robert II of France (d. 1031) 1196 – Sviatoslav III of Vladimir (d. 1252) 1260 – Maximus Planudes, Greek monk, scholar, anthologist, translator, grammarian and theologian (d. c 1305) 1306 – Philip III of Navarre (d. 1343) 1416 – Antonio Squarcialupi, Italian organist and composer (d. 1480) 1416 – Francis of Paola, Italian friar and saint, founded the Order of the Minims (d. 1507) 1509 – Wolrad II, Count of Waldeck (d. 1575) 1522 – Rachel Akerman, Austrian poet and author (d. 1544) 1586 – Antonino Diana, Italian theologian (d. 1663) 1588 – Celestyn Myślenta, Prussian-Polish theologian and academic (d. 1653) 1606 – Viviano Codazzi, Italian painter (d. 1670) 1623 – Margrave Charles Magnus of Baden-Durlach (d. 1658) 1627 – Stephen Fox, English politician (d. 1716) 1676 – Francis II Rákóczi, Hungarian son of Francis I Rákóczi (d. 1735) 1679 – Domenico Lalli, Italian poet 1681 – Joaquín Fernández de Portocarrero, Spanish-Italian cardinal (d. 1760) 1696 – Antoine Court, French minister and historian (d. 1760) 1702 – Johann Ernst Eberlin, German organist and composer (d. 1762) 1705 – Matias Aires, Brazilian author 1709 – William Flackton, English organist, viola player, and composer (d. 1798) 1710 – Joseph Abaco, Belgian cellist and composer (d. 1805) 1712 – Claude Bourgelat, French surgeon and author (d. 1779) 1714 – Francesco Antonio Zaccaria, Italian historian and theologian (d. 1795) 1723 – James Madison, Sr., American colonel and planter (d. 1801) 1724 – Jane Colden, American botanist and author (d. 1766) 1730 – Thomas Tyrwhitt, English scholar and critic (d. 1786) 1746 – Michael Bruce, Scottish poet and hymn-writer (d. 1767) 1746 – Carlo Buonaparte, French lawyer and politician (d. 1785) 1753 – Andrew Bell, Scottish priest and academic, founded Madras College (d. 1832) 1760 – Ishmail Spicer, American composer, educator, and publisher (d. 1832) 1760 – Auguste Vestris, French ballet dancer (d. 1842) 1761 – James Sykes, American physician and politician, 14th Governor of Delaware (d. 1822) 1765 – Franz Xaver von Baader, German philosopher and theologian (d. 1841) 1767 – Charles Didelot, Swedish-French dancer and choreographer (d. 1837) 1770 – Eleonora Charlotta d'Albedyhll, Swedish poet (d. 1835) 1770 – Sophie Mereau, German author (d. 1806) 1776 – Charles-François Brisseau de Mirbel, French botanist and politician (d. 1854) 1781 – Alexander Vostokov, Estonian-Russian philologist and academic (d. 1864) 1784 – Sándor Kőrösi Csoma, Hungarian philologist, orientalist, and author (d. 1842) 1785 – Filippo Giudice Caracciolo, Italian cardinal (d. 1844) 1785 – Louis XVII of France (d. 1795) 1781 – Sir Oswald Mosley, 2nd Baronet, of Ancoats, English politician (d. 1871) 1791 – Reuben Uther, English-Australian businessman (d. 1894) 1797 – Alfred de Vigny, French author, poet, and playwright (d. 1863) 1801 – Alexander Barrow, American lawyer and politician (d. 1846) 1802 – Charles-Mathias Simons, German-Luxembourger jurist and politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Luxembourg (d. 1874) 1802 – Félix-Jacques Moulin, French photographer (d. 1875) 1804 – Giacomo Panizza, Italian conductor and composer (d. 1860) 1809 – Jean-Louis Beaudry, Canadian businessman and politician, 11th Mayor of Montreal (d. 1886) 1809 – Georges-Eugène Haussmann, French engineer (d. 1891) 1810 – William Hepworth Thompson, English scholar and academic (d. 1886) 1810 – Adolf Glassbrenner, German journalist and author (d. 1876) 1812 – Ivan Panaev, Russian journalist, author, and publisher (d. 1862) 1812 – Seymour Mills Spencer, American-New Zealand missionary (d. 1898) 1813 – Nathaniel Currier, American illustrator, co-founded Currier and Ives (d. 1888) 1813 – David Monro, Scottish-New Zealand physician and politician, 2nd Speaker of the New Zealand House of Representatives (d. 1877) 1814 – Charles Mackay, Scottish journalist, author, and poet (d. 1889) 1818 – Erminia Frezzolini, Italian soprano (d. 1884) 1820 – Edward Augustus Inglefield, English admiral and explorer (d. 1894) 1820 – Elias David Sassoon, Iraqi-Indian businessman and philanthropist (d. 1880) 1822 – Henri Murger, French author and poet (d. 1861) 1822 – Ahmed Cevdet Pasha, Bulgarian-Turkish historian and scholar (d. 1895) 1824 – Virginia Minor, American activist (d. 1894) 1824 – Édouard Montaubry, French conductor (d. 1883) 1825 – Hubert de Castella, Swiss-Australian author and wine maker (d. 1907) 1827 – Ernesto Rossi, Italian actor and playwright (d. 1896) 1831 – Johann Friedrich Horner, Swiss ophthalmologist and academic (d. 1886) 1832 – Benjamin Pâquet, Canadian priest and academic (d. 1900) 1834 – Pierre Gaspard, French mountaineer and explorer (d. 1915) 1836 – Gustav Leopold Plitt, German theologian and academic (d. 1880) 1839 – John Ballance, Irish-New Zealand journalist and politician, 14th Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1893) 1840 – George Fisher Baker, American financier and philanthropist (d. 1931) 1843 – George Frederick Leycester Marshall, English colonel and entomologist (d. 1934) 1844 – Adolphus Greely, American general and explorer, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 1935) 1844 – Frank Reid Murphy, Australian farmer and politician (d. 1892) 1845 – Melville R. Hopewell, American lawyer and politician, 12th Lieutenant Governor of Nebraska (d. 1911) 1845 – Wilhelm Röntgen, German physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1923) 1845 – Jakob Sverdrup, Norwegian bishop and politician, Norwegian Minister of Education (d. 1899) 1847 – Richard Martin Meredith, Canadian judge and academic, founded University of Western Ontario (d. 1934) 1847 – Otto Wallach, German chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1931) 1848 – Warren Ives Bradley, American journalist and author (d. 1868) 1849 – Carlo Dossi, Italian author and diplomat (d. 1910) 1851 – Ruperto Chapí, Spanish composer, co-founded Sociedad General de Autores y Editores (d. 1909) 1851 – Vincent d'Indy, French composer and educator (d. 1931) 1852 – Jim Connell, Irish journalist and activist (d. 1929) 1853 – John Edward Kelley, American journalist and politician (d. 1941) 1854 – Giovanni Battista Grassi, Italian physician, zoologist, and entomologist (d. 1925) 1855 – James Alfred Ewing, Scottish physicist and engineer (d. 1935) 1855 – William Libbey, American target shooter, geologist, and geographer (d. 1927) 1857 – David Miller, Australian public servant (d. 1934) 1857 – Karl Pearson, English mathematician, eugenicist, and academic (d. 1936) 1859 – George Giffen, Australian cricketer and footballer (d. 1927) 1859 – Gerrit J. Diekema, American lawyer, politician, and diplomat, 40th United States Ambassador to the Netherlands (d. 1930) 1860 – Frank Frost Abbott, American-Swiss scholar and academic (d. 1924) 1861 – Nikolay Demyanov, Russian chemist and academic (d. 1938) 1863 – Henry Royce, English engineer and businessman, founded Rolls-Royce Limited (d. 1933) 1864 – Agostina Livia Pietrantoni, Italian nun and nurse (d. 1894) 1865 – Eugene Botkin, Russian physician (d. 1918) 1865 – Alessandro Verde, Italian cardinal (d. 1958) 1865 – Konrad Grallert von Cebrów, Russian-Austrian commander (d. 1942) 1866 – John Allan, Australian farmer and politician, 29th Premier of Victoria (d. 1936) 1866 – Andon Zako Çajupi, Albanian lawyer, poet, and playwright (d. 1930) 1867 – Karl Zsigmondy, Austrian-Hungarian mathematician and academic (d. 1925) 1868 – Patty Hill, American songwriter and educator (d. 1946) 1869 – Walter Dohm, American runner and long jumper (d. 1894) 1869 – James McNeill, Irish politician, 2nd Governor-General of the Irish Free State (d. 1938) 1871 – Piet Aalberse, Dutch politician, Dutch Minister of Social Affairs (d. 1948) 1871 – Heinrich Mann, German author and poet (d. 1950) 1871 – Joseph G. Morrison, American captain and minister (d. 1939) 1871 – Rauf Yekta, Turkish musician, musicologist and writer on music (d. 1935) 1873 – Christophorus III, Georgian patriarch (d. 1932) 1873 – William Clemens, Australian public servant (d. 1941) 1873 – Austin Harrison, English journalist and author (d. 1928) 1875 – Albert Marquet, French painter (d. 1947) 1876 – Ermenegildo Pellegrinetti, Italian cardinal (d. 1943) 1877 – Oscar Grégoire, Belgian water polo player and swimmer (d. 1947) 1877 – Konstantinos Skarlatos, Greek general and target shooter (d. 1969) 1878 – Desmond MacCarthy, English journalist and critic (d. 1952) 1879 – Catherine Carswell, Scottish journalist and author (d. 1946) 1879 – Sahan Dosova, Kazakhstani super-centenarian (d. 2009) 1879 – Sándor Garbai, Hungarian politician, 19th Prime Minister of Hungary (d. 1947) 1879 – Miller Huggins, American baseball player and manager (d. 1929) 1879 – Izaak Reijnders, Dutch general (d. 1966) 1879 – Edward Steichen, Luxembourgish-American painter and photographer (d. 1973) 1880 – Ruth Hanna McCormick, American publisher and politician (d. 1944) 1882 – Horace Bonser, American target shooter (d. 1934) 1883 – Paul McCullough, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1936) 1883 – Marie Under, Estonian author and poet (d. 1980) 1883 – Margaret Cobb Ailshie, American publisher and activist (d. 1959) 1884 – Gordon Thomson, English rower and lieutenant (d. 1953) 1884 – Nathalie Zand, Polish neurologist (d. 1942) 1885 – Julio Lozano Díaz, Honduran accountant and politician, 40th President of Honduras (d. 1957) 1885 – Reginald Fletcher, 1st Baron Winster, English soldier and politician, Governor of Cyprus (d. 1961) 1886 – Wladimir Burliuk, Ukrainian painter and illustrator (d. 1917) 1886 – Sergey Kirov, Russian politician (d. 1934) 1886 – Clemens Holzmeister, Austrian architect and set designer, designed Großes Festspielhaus (d. 1983) 1886 – Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, German-American architect, designed IBM Plaza and Seagram Building (d. 1969) 1887 – Väinö Siikaniemi, Finnish javelin thrower, poet, and translator (d. 1932) 1887 – Chapman Grant, American herpetologist, historian, and publisher (d. 1983) 1888 – Bouke Benenga, Dutch swimmer and water polo player (d. 1968) 1888 – George Alfred Lawrence Hearne, English-South African cricketer (d. 1978) 1889 – Yakup Kadri Karaosmanoğlu, Egyptian-Turkish journalist and politician (d. 1974) 1889 – Leonard Mociulschi, Moldavian-Romanian general (d. 1979) 1890 – Frederick Dalrymple-Hamilton, Scottish admiral (d. 1974) 1890 – Harald Julin, Swedish swimmer and water polo player (d. 1967) 1891 – A. P. Elkin, Australian anthropologist and priest (d. 1979) 1891 – Vallance Jupp, English cricketer (d. 1960) 1891 – Lajos Zilahy, Hungarian author and playwright (d. 1974) 1892 – Ferde Grofé, American pianist and composer (d. 1972) 1892 – Thorne Smith, American author (d. 1934) 1892 – Swami Vipulananda, Sri Lankan author, poet, and critic (d. 1947) 1892 – Dorrit Weixler, German actress (d. 1916) 1893 – Ugo Agostoni, Italian cyclist (d. 1941) 1893 – Karl Mannheim, Hungarian-English sociologist and academic (d. 1947) 1893 – G. Lloyd Spencer, American lieutenant and politician (d. 1981) 1893 – George Beranger, Australian-American actor and director (d. 1973) 1894 – Soeprapto, Indonesian lawyer and judge (d. 1964) 1894 – René Fonck, French colonel and pilot (d. 1953) 1895 – Juan Guzmán Cruchaga, Chilean poet, author, and diplomat (d. 1979) 1895 – Roland Leighton, English soldier and poet (d. 1915) 1895 – Betty Schade, German-American actress (d. 1982) 1896 – Wolfgang von Weisl, Austrian-Israeli journalist and author (d. 1974) 1897 – Douglas Hartree, English mathematician and physicist (d. 1958) 1897 – Cyril Slater, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1969) 1898 – Titina De Filippo, Italian actress and playwright (d. 1963) 1898 – Josef Müller, German lawyer and politician (d. 1979) 1898 – Herb Stein, American football player (d. 1980) 1898 – Norma Koch, American costume designer (d. 1979) 1898 – Alma Tell, American actress (d. 1937) 1899 – Carl Aage Hilbert, Danish-Faroese jurist and politician (d. 1953) 1899 – Francis Ponge, French poet and author (d. 1988) 1899 – Gloria Swanson, American actress and producer (d. 1983) 1900 – Arleigh Winston Scott, Barbadian politician, Governor-General of Barbados (d. 1976) 1901 – Carl Barks, American illustrator and screenwriter (d. 2000) 1901 – Enrique Santos Discépolo, Argentine singer-songwriter, bandoneón player, and pianist (d. 1951) 1901 – George Dowty, English businessman, founded Dowty Group (d. 1975) 1901 – Erich Ollenhauer, German politician (d. 1963) 1901 – Eisaku Satō, Japanese politician, 61st Prime Minister of Japan, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1975) 1901 – Gilberto Loyo, Mexican-Spanish economist and politician (d. 1973) 1901 – Kenneth Slessor, Australian journalist and poet (d. 1971) 1902 – Sidney Buchman, American screenwriter and producer (d. 1975) 1902 – Charles Lang, American cinematographer (d. 1998) 1902 – Mary Nicol Neill Armour, Scottish painter and academic (d. 2000) 1903 – Nobuo Aoyagi, Japanese director and producer (d. 1976) 1903 – Betty Balfour, English actress, singer, and producer (d. 1977) 1903 – Leif Tronstad, Norwegian soldier and scientist (d. 1945) 1903 – Xavier Villaurrutia, Mexican poet and playwright (d. 1950) 1904 – Hal Kemp, American saxophonist, clarinet player, composer, and bandleader (d. 1940) 1905 – Leroy Carr, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 1935) 1905 – Rudolf Christoph Freiherr von Gersdorff, German general (d. 1980) 1905 – Johnny Gill, American baseball player (d. 1984) 1905 – László Kalmár, Hungarian mathematician and academic (d. 1976) 1905 – Elsie MacGill, Canadian engineer (d. 1980) 1905 – Jack Patten, Australian journalist and activist (d. 1957) 1906 – Cecil Purdy, Egyptian-New Zealand chess player and writer (d. 1979) 1906 – Pee Wee Russell, American clarinet player, saxophonist, and composer (d. 1969) 1907 – George Pollock, English director (d. 1979) 1907 – Mary Treen, American actress (d. 1989) 1908 – Bernard Hügl, Croatian footballer and manager (d. 1982) 1908 – Byron Evard, American basketball player (d. 1983) 1908 – Sol Leshinsky, Canadian-American mathematician and economist (d. 1985) 1908 – Alberto Semprini, English pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1990) 1909 – Veikko Larkas, Finnish architect, designed the Pielisensuu Church (d. 1969) 1909 – Golo Mann, German historian and author (d. 1994) 1909 – Valery Marakou, Belarusian poet and translator (d. 1937) 1909 – Raymond Oliver, French chef and television host (d. 1990) 1909 – Ben Webster, American saxophonist (d. 1973) 1910 – Ai Qing, Chinese poet and author (d. 1996) 1910 – Tom Howard, British special effects artist (d. 1985) 1910 – Hugh Nibley, American historian, author, and academic (d. 2005) 1910 – John R. Pierce, American engineer (d. 2002) 1910 – Bertrand Flornoy, French explorer (d. 1980) 1910 – Raimund Schelcher, Tanzanian-German actor (d. 1972) 1911 – Viola Keats, Scottish-English actress (d. 1998) 1911 – Norman Livermore, American baseball player and environmentalist (d. 2006) 1911 – Franc Rozman, Slovenian general (d. 1944) 1911 – Veronika Tushnova, Russian poet and physician (d. 1965) 1912 – James Callaghan, English lieutenant and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 2005) 1912 – Robert Hughes, Scottish-Australian composer (d. 2007) 1913 – Theodor Dannecker, German SS officer (d. 1945) 1913 – Paul Maitla, Estonian commander (d. 1945) 1913 – Ciril Praček, Slovenian skier (d. 2000) 1914 – Ces Burke, New Zealand cricketer (d. 1997) 1914 – Richard Denning, American actor (d. 1998) 1914 – Budd Schulberg, American author, screenwriter, and producer (d. 2009) 1914 – Kris Sivara, Thai general and politician, Thai Minister of Defence (d. 1976) 1915 – Wang Daohan, Chinese politician, Mayor of Shanghai (d. 2005) 1915 – Robert Lockwood, Jr., American guitarist (d. 2006) 1915 – Bernardo Poli, Italian footballer (d. 1944) 1916 – Heinz-Wilhelm Eck, German commander (d. 1945) 1916 – Frank Pitelka, American ornithologist and educator (d. 2003) 1916 – Mario Tonelli, American football player and soldier (d. 2003) 1917 – Joko Beck, American monk and educator (d. 2011) 1917 – Reva Gerstein, Canadian psychologist and academic 1917 – Cyrus Vance, American lawyer and politician, 57th United States Secretary of State (d. 2002) 1920 – William C. Conner, American soldier, lawyer, and judge (d. 2009) 1920 – Richard Hayman, American harmonica player, conductor, and composer (d. 2014) 1920 – Robin Jacques, English illustrator (d. 1995) 1920 – Wallace McIntosh, Scottish lieutenant and pilot (d. 2007) 1920 – Colin Rowe, English-American historian, theorist, and academic (d. 1999) 1920 – Joe Tuminelli, American baseball player (d. 1980) 1921 – Hélène Berr, French Holocaust victim and author (d. 1945) 1921 – Fred Foy, American radio and television announcer (d. 2010) 1921 – Phil Chess, Czech-American record producer 1921 – Harry Järv, Finnish-Swedish lieutenant, historian and author (d. 2009) 1921 – Richard Marner, Russian-Scottish actor (d. 2004) 1921 – Moacir Barbosa Nascimento, Brazilian footballer and coach (d. 2000) 1921 – Harold Nicholas, American actor and dancer (d. 2000) 1922 – Alex Agase, American football player and coach (d. 2007) 1922 – Barnaby Conrad, American author and translator (d. 2013) 1922 – Dick King-Smith English author (d. 2011) 1922 – Dan Kurzman, American journalist and author (d. 2010) 1922 – Murray Olderman, American author and illustrator 1922 – Jules Olitski, Ukrainian-American painter and sculptor (d. 2007) 1922 – Stefan Wul, French surgeon and author (d. 2003) 1923 – Shūsaku Endō, Japanese author (d. 1996) 1923 – Lorenzo Semple, Jr., American screenwriter and producer (d. 2014) 1923 – Louis Simpson, Jamaican-American poet, translator, and academic (d. 2012) 1924 – Ian Black, Scottish footballer (d. 2012) 1924 – Hideko Takamine, Japanese actress (d. 2010) 1924 – Sarah Vaughan, American singer (d. 1990) 1925 – Henry Plumb, Baron Plumb, English farmer and politician, 15th President of the European Parliament 1925 – Ian Robinson, Australian farmer, journalist, and politician 1926 – Louis Blom-Cooper, English lawyer, author, and academic 1926 – Frank O'Hara, American writer (d. 1966) 1926 – Jacques Villeglé, French illustrator 1927 – Ibrahim Abi-Ackel, Brazilian politician, Minister of Justice for Brazil 1927 – Jean Beetz, Canadian lawyer and judge (d. 1991) 1927 – Ernest Eastman, Liberian politician, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Liberia (d. 2011) 1927 – François Furet, French historian (d. 1997) 1927 – Coşkun Kırca, Turkish journalist and politician, Turkish Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 2005) 1927 – Anthony Lewis, American journalist and academic (d. 2013) 1927 – Mo Ostin, American record producer, co-founded Warner Bros. Records and Reprise Records 1927 – Cornelius Pasichny, Canadian bishop (d. 2014) 1927 – Mstislav Rostropovich, Russian cellist and conductor (d. 2007) 1927 – Jacek Sempoliński, Polish painter and critic (d. 2012) 1928 – Jean Dotto, French cyclist (d. 2000) 1928 – Radomir Konstantinović, Serbian philosopher and author (d. 2011) 1928 – Antonín Tučapský, Czech-English composer and educator (d. 2014) 1929 – Salvador Botella, Spanish cyclist (d. 2006) 1929 – Rita Briggs, American baseball player (d. 1994) 1929 – Sybil Christopher, Welsh actress and director (d. 2013) 1929 – Žarko Petan, Slovenian director and screenwriter (d. 2014) 1929 – Anne Ramsey, American actress (d. 1988) 1930 – Bob den Uyl, Dutch author (d. 1992) 1930 – Daniel Spoerri, Romanian-Swiss photographer 1931 – Walter Hooper, American author and scholar 1931 – David Janssen, American actor and screenwriter (d. 1980) 1932 – Roberto Farias, Brazilian director, producer, and screenwriter 1932 – Bailey Olter, Micronesian politician, 3rd President of the Federated States of Micronesia (d. 1999) 1932 – Agustín Rodríguez Sahagún, Spanish businessman and politician, Mayor of Madrid (d. 1991) 1932 – Trevor Stubley, English painter and illustrator (d. 2010) 1933 – Guido Bodrato, Italian politician 1933 – Robert Castel, French sociologist and academic (d. 2013) 1933 – Vince Gibson, American football player and coach (d. 2012) 1933 – Michel Guérard, French chef and author 1933 – Hazel Henderson, English economist and author 1933 – Don Lassetter, American baseball player 1933 – Lê Văn Hưng, Vietnamese general (d. 1975) 1933 – Gino Pivatelli, Italian footballer and coach 1934 – István Csurka, Hungarian journalist, author, and politician (d. 2012) 1934 – Ioannis Paleokrassas, Greek politician, 17th Greek Minister of Finance 1934 – Peter Schamoni, German director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2011) 1935 – Abelardo Castillo, Argentinian author and playwright 1935 – John Henry Dowse, Australian rugby player 1935 – Julian Glover, English actor 1935 – Race Mathews, Australian economist and politician 1935 – Stanley Rother, American priest and missionary (d. 1981) 1936 – Malcolm Goldstein, American violinist and composer 1936 – Otmar Issing, German economist and academic 1937 – Johnny Copeland, American singer and guitarist (d. 1997) 1937 – Thomas Aquinas Daly, American painter and illustrator 1937 – Alan Hawkshaw, English keyboard player and songwriter 1937 – Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna, Brazilian author and academic 1939 – Lawrence Eugene Brandt, American bishop 1939 – Ladislas de Hoyos, Belgian-French journalist and politician (d. 2011) 1939 – Bruce Johnston, American criminal (d. 2002) 1939 – Jay Kim, South Korean-American engineer and politician 1939 – Cale Yarborough, American race car driver and businessman 1940 – Silvano Bertini, Italian boxer 1940 – Lindy Infante, American football player and coach (d. 2015) 1940 – Christina Jutterström, Swedish journalist 1940 – Ullrich Libor, German sailor 1940 – Janis Martin, American singer and guitarist (d. 2007) 1940 – Derrick Morgan, Jamaican singer-songwriter and producer 1940 – Sandro Munari, Italian race car driver 1940 – Austin Pendleton, American actor, director, and playwright 1940 – June Wilkinson, English actress 1941 – Per Abramsen, Dutch sculptor and academic 1941 – Ivan Gašparovič, Slovak lawyer and politician, 3rd President of Slovakia 1941 – Antonina Lazareva, Russian high jumper 1941 – Helmuth Orthner, Austrian-American computer scientist and academic (d. 2009) 1941 – Chip Pashayan, American lawyer and politician 1941 – Liese Prokop, Austrian pentathlete and politician, Austrian Minister of the Interior (d. 2006) 1942 – John Adshead, English-New Zealand footballer and manager 1942 – Michael Jackson, English journalist and author (d. 2007) 1942 – John Sulston, English biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1942 – Michael York, English actor 1943 – Keith Allan, English-Australian linguist and academic 1943 – S. Barry Barnes, English sociologist and academic 1943 – Mike Curtis, American football player and coach 1943 – Phil Frank, American cartoonist (d. 2007) 1943 – Nicholas Humphrey, English psychologist, author, and academic 1943 – Grant McCune, American special effects designer (d. 2010) 1943 – Lorraine Michael, Canadian nun, educator, and politician 1943 – Duncan Paterson, Scottish rugby player and manager (d. 2009) 1944 – Enrique Barón Crespo, Spanish economist, lawyer, and politician, 16th President of the European Parliament 1944 – Bryan Campbell, Canadian ice hockey player 1944 – Miguel Enríquez, Chilean physician and politician, (d. 1974) 1944 – Judi Garman, American-Canadian softball player and coach 1944 – Ann Sidney, English actress, television host, and 1964 Miss World 1944 – Lydia Yu-Jose, Filipino political scientist and academic (d. 2014) 1944 – Lorenzo Zambrano, Mexican businessman and philanthropist (d. 2014) 1945 – Rolf M. Aagaard, Norwegian photographer and author 1945 – Liddy Holloway, New Zealand actress and screenwriter (d. 2004) 1945 – Harry Rowohlt, German author and translator (d. 2015) 1945 – Władysław Stachurski, Polish footballer and manager (d. 2013) 1946 – Michael Aris, Cuban-English author and academic (d. 1999) 1946 – Andy Bown, English bass player and songwriter 1946 – Gisela Forster, German priest, theologian, and author 1946 – Andrea Giordana, Italian singer and actor 1946 – Boris Kopeikin, Russian footballer, coach, and manager 1947 – Marc-Yvan Côté, Canadian educator and politician 1947 – Craig Defoy, Welsh golfer 1947 – Oliver Ford, American athlete 1947 – Aad de Mos, Dutch footballer and manager 1947 – Oliver Friggieri, Maltese author and poet 1947 – Brian Jones, English balloonist 1947 – John Mayhew, English-Australian drummer (d. 2009) 1947 – Walt Mossberg, American journalist 1947 – Bart Taminiau, Dutch field hockey player 1948 – Jens-Peter Bonde, Danish lawyer and politician 1948 – Dele Charley, Sierra Leonean author and playwright (d. 1993) 1948 – Sirkka-Liisa Konttinen, Finnish-English photographer 1948 – Rosemary Follett, Australian politician, 1st Chief Minister of the Australian Capital Territory 1949 – Poul Ruders, Danish organist and composer 1949 – Leigh Steinberg, American lawyer and agent 1949 – Nancy Sullivan, American educator and politician 1950 – Julia Alvarez, American-Dominican author and poet 1950 – Tony Banks, English keyboard player and songwriter 1950 – Dimitar Ludzhev, Bulgarian economist and politician 1950 – David Edgar, American swimmer 1950 – Petros Efthymiou, Greek academic and politician, Greek Minister of Culture, Education and Religious Affairs 1950 – Maria Ewing, American soprano 1950 – Lynn McGlothen, American baseball player (d. 1984) 1950 – Madeleine Moon, English social worker and politician 1950 – Anton Ondruš, Czech-Slovak footballer 1950 – Terry Yorath, Welsh footballer and manager 1951 – Nigel Cawthorne, American-English journalist and author 1951 – Marielle de Sarnez, French politician 1951 – Andrei Kozyrev, Belgian-Russian politician and diplomat, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Russia 1951 – Angelo Recchi, Italian footballer 1952 – Jan Albers, Dutch field hockey player 1952 – Josep Antoni Duran i Lleida, Catalan lawyer and politician 1952 – Erwin Fuchsbichler, Austrian footballer 1952 – Joško Marušić, Croatian animator and illustrator 1952 – Maria Schneider, French actress (d. 2011) 1952 – Richard Séguin, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1952 – Dana Stabenow, American author and blogger 1952 – Gheorghe Tadici, Romanian handball player and coach 1953 – Dennis Bevington, Canadian businessman and politician 1953 – George Copos, Romanian businessman and politician 1953 – Gabriele Gatti, Sanmarinese politician 1953 – Rick Kirkman, American cartoonist 1953 – Wally Stocker, English guitarist 1953 – Herman Ponsteen, Dutch cyclist 1953 – Ranjit Sinha, Indian police officer 1954 – Marie-Claire Baldenweg, Swiss-Australian painter 1954 – Gerard Batten, English lawyer and politician 1954 – Paul Bennett, Canadian football player and coach 1954 – Armando Vara, Portuguese banker and politician 1955 – Nunu Abashidze, Ukrainian-Canadian shot putter 1955 – Yisrael Eichler, Israeli journalist and politician 1955 – Linda Jaivin, American-Australian author and translator 1955 – Patrick McCabe, Irish author and playwright 1955 – Mariano Rajoy, Spanish lawyer and politician, Prime Minister of Spain 1955 – Gary Sutton, Australian cyclist and sportscaster 1955 – Hana Sweid, Israeli engineer, academic, and politician 1956 – Dale Arnold, American sportscaster and radio host 1956 – Leung Kwok-hung, Hong Kong activist and politician 1956 – John A. Peacock, English cosmologist, astrophysicist and academic 1956 – Paul Wickens, English singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1957 – Stephen Dillane, English actor 1957 – Nick Hawkins, English lawyer and politician 1957 – Konstantin Kokora, Russian figure skater 1957 – Billy Mackenzie, Scottish singer-songwriter (d. 1997) 1957 – Kostas Vasilakakis, Greek footballer and manager 1958 – Simon Acland, British venture capitalist and author 1958 – Wim Hofkens, Dutch footballer and manager 1958 – Wendy Jacob, American sculptor and academic 1958 – Parker Johnstone, American race car driver and sportscaster 1958 – Susan Molinari, American journalist and politician 1958 – Kelvin Poole, Australian Olympic cyclist 1958 – Guy Delcourt, French editor 1958 – Didier de Radiguès, Belgian race car driver and motorcycle racer 1959 – Andrew Farriss, Australian keyboard player and songwriter 1959 – Kid Congo Powers, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1959 – Ivan Savvidis, Georgian-Russian businessman and politician 1959 – Oleksandr Sorokalet, Ukrainian volleyball player 1959 – Mariusz Strzałka, Polish fencer 1959 – Ivan Sunara, Croatian basketball player 1960 – Victor Bailey, American singer and bass player 1960 – Philippe Bianconi, French pianist 1960 – Johannes Kerkorrel, South African singer-songwriter, playwright, and journalist (d. 2002) 1960 – Mark Lovell, English race car driver (d. 2003) 1960 – Hans Pflügler, German footballer 1960 – Renato Russo, Brazilian singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1996) 1960 – Tim Wrightman, American football player and coach 1961 – Mark Cohen, Irish cricketer 1961 – Tony Rominger, Danish-Swiss cyclist 1961 – Ellery Hanley, English rugby league player and coach 1961 – Valērijs Kargins, Latvian economist and banker 1961 – Tak Matsumoto, Japanese singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1961 – Marcelo Daniel Colombo, Argentinian bishop 1962 – Kevin J. Anderson, American author 1962 – Jann Arden, Canadian singer-songwriter 1962 – Brett French, Australian rugby league player 1962 – Rob Hollink, Dutch poker player 1962 – John O'Farrell, English journalist and author 1962 – Brad Wright, American basketball player 1963 – Xuxa, Brazilian actress and singer 1963 – Charly Alberti, Argentinian drummer 1963 – Georgios Katrougalos, Greek lawyer and politician 1963 – Cory Blackwell, American basketball player and minister 1963 – Randall Cunningham, American football player, coach, and pastor 1963 – Pip Karmel, Australian director and screenwriter 1963 – Dave Koz, American saxophonist and radio host 1963 – Jörg Michael, German drummer 1963 – Ed Pinckney, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster 1963 – Filippos Sachinidis, Canadian-Greek economist and politician, Minister of Finance for Greece 1963 – Mikhail Scherbakov, Russian singer-songwriter and poet 1963 – Gary Stevens, English-Australian footballer and physiotherapist 1963 – Quentin Tarantino, American director, producer, screenwriter and actor 1963 – Tim Worstall, English author and blogger 1964 – Glenn Carter, English actor and singer 1964 – Clark Datchler, English singer-songwriter, keyboard player, and producer 1964 – Kad Merad, Algerian-French actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1964 – Jessica Soho, Filipino journalist 1965 – Sonia Falcone, Bolivian-American painter 1965 – Gregor Foitek, Swiss race car driver 1965 – Dina Talaat, Italian-Egyptian actress and dancer 1966 – Ramiro Castillo, Bolivian footballer (d. 1997) 1966 – Arthur H, French singer-songwriter and pianist 1966 – Žarko Paspalj, Serbian basketball player 1966 – Haruto Umezawa, Japanese illustrator 1967 – Giuseppe Citterio, Italian cyclist 1967 – Cathy Guetta, Senegalese-French businesswoman 1967 – Kenta Kobashi, Japanese wrestler and rugby player 1967 – Bob Morgan, Welsh diver 1967 – Jaime Navarro, Puerto Rican baseball player and coach 1967 – Heath Sherman, American football player 1967 – Talisa Soto, American model and actress 1967 – Dean Starkey, American pole vaulter and coach 1967 – Anthony Thornton, New Zealand field hockey player 1968 – Irina Belova, Russian heptathlete 1968 – Sandra Hess, Swiss-American actress 1968 – Stacey Kent, American singer and guitarist 1968 – Isabelle Tuchband, French-Brazilian sculptor and painter 1969 – Mary Kiani, Scottish singer-songwriter 1969 – Stéphane Morin, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 1998) 1969 – Todd Raleigh, American baseball player, coach, and manager 1969 – Stuart Slater, English footballer and coach 1969 – Pauley Perrette, American actress 1970 – Derek Aucoin, Canadian baseball player 1970 – Kathalijne Buitenweg, Dutch politician *1970 – Mariah Carey, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actress 1970 – Brent Fitz, Canadian-American drummer and songwriter 1970 – Damian Hampson, Australian footballer 1970 – Leila Pahlavi, Iranian princess (d. 2001) 1970 – Brendan Hill, English-American drummer 1970 – Goran Janus, Slovenian ski jumper and coach 1970 – Aleksandr Klimenko, Ukrainian shot putter (d. 2000) 1970 – Jarrod McCracken, New Zealand rugby league player 1970 – Elizabeth Mitchell, American actress 1970 – Uwe Rosenberg, German game designer, created Bohnanza 1970 – Mauricio Vallina, Cuban-Belgian pianist and composer 1971 – Victor Bodiu, Moldovan economist and politician 1971 – David Coulthard, Scottish race car driver and sportscaster 1971 – Nathan Fillion, Canadian actor 1971 – Santiago Herrero Amor, Spanish footballer 1971 – Matt Pegg, English bass player 1972 – Ignacio Garrido, Spanish golfer 1972 – Charlie Haas, American wrestler 1972 – Jérôme Minière, French-Canadian singer 1972 – Jimmy Floyd Hasselbaink, Surinamese-Dutch footballer and coach 1972 – Kevin Hodson, Canadian ice hockey player 1972 – Emily Kapnek, American actress, producer, and screenwriter 1972 – Kieran Modra, Australian cyclist and swimmer 1972 – Van Phillips, English golfer 1973 – Ade Adepitan, Nigerian-English basketball player and actor 1973 – Rui Jorge, Portuguese footballer and manager 1973 – Greg Lalas, Greek-American soccer player and sportscaster 1973 – Pablo Pozo, Chilean footballer and referee 1973 – Roger Telemachus, South African cricketer 1974 – Luca Banti, Italian footballer and referee 1974 – Marek Citko, Polish footballer and manager 1974 – Graham Clarke, Irish hurler 1974 – Andrea Conti, Italian basketball player and manager 1974 – Bernard Curry, Australian actor, screenwriter, and composer 1974 – Aubrey Haynie, American fiddler, mandolin player, and songwriter 1974 – Joan Horrach, Spanish cyclist 1974 – George Koumantarakis, Greek-South African footballer 1974 – Gaizka Mendieta, Spanish footballer 1974 – Dmitri Yemets, Russian author 1975 – Andrew Blowers, New Zealand rugby player 1975 – Fergie, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress 1975 – Katsuaki Fujiwara, Japanese motorcycle racer 1975 – Bruce Jacobs, South African field hockey player 1975 – Mihaela Melinte, Romanian hammer thrower 1975 – Hennadiy Moroz, Ukrainian footballer 1975 – Stefán Þórðarson, Icelandic footballer 1976 – Roberta Anastase, Romanian politician, 57th President of the Chamber of Deputies of Romania 1976 – Adrian Anca, Romanian footballer and manager 1976 – Djamel Belmadi, French-Algerian footballer and manager 1976 – Danny Fortson, American basketball player 1977 – Víctor Ávila, Mexican basketball player 1977 – Elías Larry Ayuso, American basketball player 1977 – Vítor Meira, Brazilian race car driver 1977 – Ioannis Melissanidis, German-born Greek gymnast 1977 – Zed Seselja, Australian lawyer and politician 1978 – Leo Aberer, Austrian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1978 – Marius Bakken, Norwegian runner 1978 – Dee Brown, American baseball player 1978 – Amélie Cocheteux, French tennis player 1978 – Kahlil Joseph, Indian actor and educator 1978 – Dorothea Lasky, American poet and educator 1979 – Vidas Alunderis, Lithuanian footballer 1979 – Louise Brealey, English actress, producer, and screenwriter 1979 – Michael Cuddyer, American baseball player 1979 – Denis Golovanov, Russian tennis player and coach 1979 – Martin Larsson, Swedish skier 1979 – Lee Ji-hoon, South Korean singer-songwriter and actor 1979 – Hayden Mullins, English footballer 1979 – Tom Palmer, English rugby player 1979 – Jermaine Phillips, American football player 1979 – Brook Silva-Braga, American director, producer, and cinematographer 1979 – Imran Tahir, Pakistani-South African cricketer 1979 – Jenny Wilson, South African field hockey player 1980 – Wilfred Bamnjo, Cameroonian footballer 1980 – Cesare Cremonini, Italian singer-songwriter 1980 – Sean Ryan, American football player 1980 – Michaela Paštiková, Czech tennis player 1980 – Greg Puciato, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1980 – Basil Shaaban, Lebanese race car driver 1981 – Carey Davis, American football player 1981 – Martin Abentung, Austrian sled racer 1981 – Jukka Keskisalo, Finnish runner 1981 – Terry McFlynn, Irish footballer 1981 – Gavin Skelton, English footballer 1982 – Shawn Beveney, Guyanese footballer 1982 – Iman Crosson, American actor and dancer 1982 – Luke Guttridge, English footballer 1982 – Francisco José Pacheco, Spanish cyclist 1982 – Jhon Valencia, Colombian footballer and coach 1983 – Yuliya Golubchikova, Russian pole vaulter 1983 – Robert Guerrero, American boxer 1983 – Joshua Hill, Australian baseball player 1983 – Yunus İçuz, Turkish footballer 1983 – Vasily Koshechkin, Russian ice hockey player 1983 – Román Martínez, Argentinian footballer 1983 – Igor Picușceac, Moldovan footballer 1983 – Jacques Riparelli, Cameroonian-Italian sprinter 1984 – Adam Ashley-Cooper, Australian rugby player 1984 – Nesar Ahmad Bahave, Afghan martial artist 1984 – Michaël Cordier, Belgian footballer 1984 – Laura Critchley, English singer-songwriter 1984 – Kylie Cronk, Australian softball player 1984 – Ben Franks, Australian-New Zealand rugby player 1984 – Brett Holman, Australian footballer 1984 – Fernando Usero, Spanish footballer 1984 – Jonathan Wade, American football player 1985 – Kasmir, Finnish singer-songwriter and producer 1985 – Dario Baldauf, Austrian footballer 1985 – Dustin Byfuglien, American ice hockey player 1985 – Alison Carroll, English gymnast, model, and actress 1985 – Stijn De Smet, Belgian footballer 1985 – Karina Vnukova, Lithuanian high jumper 1985 – Danny Vuković, Australian footballer 1986 – Titus Brown, American football player 1986 – Boris Grachev, Russian chess player 1986 – Chris Lofton, American basketball player 1986 – Ellen Joyce Loo, Canadian-Hong Kong singer-songwriter and guitarist 1986 – Xavier Marshall, Jamaican cricketer 1986 – Manuel Neuer, German footballer 1986 – Marcus Pode, Swedish footballer 1986 – Garrett Raboin, American ice hockey player 1986 – Andrés Silva, Uruguayan hurdler and sprinter 1986 – Pedro Solberg Salgado, Brazilian volleyball player 1986 – SoCal Val, American ring announcer and wrestler 1986 – George Whitelock, New Zealand rugby player 1987 – Alejandro Castro, Mexican footballer 1987 – Luís Cláudio Carvalho da Silva, Brazilian footballer 1987 – Samuel Francis, Nigerian-Qatari sprinter 1987 – Polina Gagarina, Russian singer-songwriter and actress 1987 – Anthony Levine, American football player 1987 – Alex Pledger, New Zealand basketball player 1987 – Buster Posey, American baseball player 1987 – Shin Young-rok, South Korean footballer 1987 – José Fernando Viana de Santana, Brazilian footballer 1987 – Victor Vito, New Zealand rugby player 1987 – Alexander Weckström, Finnish footballer 1988 – Jessie J, English singer-songwriter 1988 – Rodriguinho Marinho, Brazilian footballer 1988 – Darren Smith, Scottish footballer 1988 – Brenda Song, American actress and singer 1988 – Atsuto Uchida, Japanese footballer 1989 – Nana Attakora, Canadian soccer player 1989 – Matt Harvey, American baseball player 1989 – Camilla Lees, New Zealand netball player 1989 – Fábio Freire Martins, Brazilian footballer 1989 – Diego Rosa, Italian cyclist 1989 – Šarūnas Vasiliauskas, Lithuanian basketball player 1990 – Joselu, German-Spanish footballer 1990 – Taylor Benjamin, Canadian-Guyanese footballer 1990 – Alessio Bugno, Italian footballer 1990 – Ben Hunt, Australian rugby league footballer 1990 – Junior Lake, Dominican baseball player 1990 – Nicolas Nkoulou, Cameroonian footballer 1990 – Jake Odorizzi, American baseball player 1990 – Meelis Peitre, Estonian footballer 1990 – Scott Selwood, Australian footballer 1990 – Kimbra, New Zealand-Australian singer-songwriter 1990 – Janina Toljan, Austrian tennis player 1991 – Björn Höhne, German volleyball player 1991 – Chloe Marshall, English model 1991 – Shayne Whittington, American basketball player 1992 – Cameron Edwards, Australian footballer 1992 – Marc Muniesa, Spanish footballer 1992 – Pedro Obiang, Spanish footballer 1993 – Dariya Derkach, Ukrainian-Italian hurdler and long jumper Deaths 215 BC – Emperor Kōrei of Japan (b. 342 BC) 710 – Rupert of Salzburg, Austrian bishop and saint (b. 660) 853 – Haymo of Halberstadt, German bishop and author (b. 778) 973 – Hermann Billung, Frankish lieutenant (b. 900) 1045 – Ali ibn Ahmad al-Jarjara'i, Fatimid vizier 1221 – Berengaria of Portugal (b. 1194) 1223 – Raymond-Roger, Count of Foix (b. 1152) 1237 – John of Brienne (b. 1170) 1350 – Alfonso XI of Castile (b. 1312) 1378 – Pope Gregory XI (b. 1336) 1427 – Rinaldo Brancaccio, Italian cardinal 1462 – Vasily II of Moscow (b. 1415) 1472 – Janus Pannonius, Hungarian bishop and poet (b. 1434) 1482 – Mary of Burgundy (b. 1457) 1510 – Beatrice de Frangepan (b. 1480) 1555 – William Hunter, English martyr (b. 1535) 1564 – Lütfi Pasha, Turkish historian and politician, 37th Grand Vizier of the Ottoman Empire (b. 1488) 1572 – Girolamo Maggi, Italian scholar, jurist, and poet (b. 1523) 1598 – Theodor de Bry, Belgian-German engraver, goldsmith, and publisher (b. 1528) 1613 – Sigismund Báthory, Hungarian husband of Archduchess Maria Christina of Austria (b. 1572) 1615 – Margaret of Valois (b. 1553) 1621 – Benedetto Giustiniani, Italian cardinal (b. 1554) 1625 – James VI and I of the United Kingdom (b. 1566) 1635 – Robert Naunton, English politician (b. 1563) 1676 – Bernardino de Rebolledo, Spanish poet, soldier, and diplomat (b. 1597) 1676 – Francisco Fernández de la Cueva, 8th Duke of Alburquerque, Spanish general and politician, Viceroy of New Spain (b. 1619) 1678 – Juan de Leyva de la Cerda, conde de Baños, Spanish politician, Viceroy of New Spain (b. 1604) 1679 – Abraham Mignon, Dutch painter (b. 1640) 1697 – Simon Bradstreet, English-American businessman and politician, 20th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony (b. 1603) 1714 – Charlotte Amalie of Hesse-Kassel (b. 1650) 1714 – Anthony Ulrich, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (b. 1633) 1715 – August, Duke of Saxe-Merseburg-Zörbig (b. 1655) 1729 – Leopold, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1679) 1745 – Tommaso Crudeli, Italian poet and lawyer (b. 1702) 1757 – Johann Stamitz, Czech violinist and composer (b. 1717) 1759 – August Johann Rösel von Rosenhof, German painter and entomologist (b. 1705) 1770 – Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, Italian painter (b. 1696) 1770 – Jacopo Stellini, Italian poet and philosopher (b. 1699) 1778 – Nicolas-Sébastien Adam, French sculptor (b. 1705) 1809 – Joseph-Marie Vien, French painter (b. 1716) 1827 – François Alexandre Frédéric, duc de la Rochefoucauld-Liancourt, French sociologist and reformer (b. 1747) 1827 – Dmitry Venevitinov, Russian poet (b. 1805) 1828 – Johann Gottfried Tulla, German colonel and engineer (b. 1770) 1836 – James Fannin, American colonel (b. 1804) 1837 – Thomas Thynne, 2nd Marquess of Bath, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Somerset (b. 1765) 1840 – Philipp Albert Stapfer, Swiss philosopher and politician (b. 1766) 1843 – Henry Nevill, 2nd Earl of Abergavenny, English politician (b. 1755) 1843 – Karl Salomo Zachariae von Lingenthal, German lawyer and jurist (b. 1769) 1844 – Dmitry Golitsyn, Russian-French general and politician (b. 1771) 1848 – Gabriel Bibron, French zoologist and herpetologist (b. 1805) 1849 – Archibald Acheson, 2nd Earl of Gosford, Irish-Canadian politician, 35th Governor General of Canada (b. 1776) 1850 – Wilhelm Beer, Prussian astronomer and banker (b. 1797) 1854 – William Bentinck, 4th Duke of Portland, English politician, Lord President of the Council (b. 1768) 1858 – Jean Guillaume Audinet-Serville, French entomologist and author (b. 1775) 1859 – Adelaide Tosi, Italian soprano (b. 1800) 1864 – Jean-Jacques Ampère, French philologist and academic (b. 1800) 1865 – Richard Cox, Australian cricketer (b. 1830) 1867 – Prideaux John Selby, English ornithologist and botanist (b. 1788) 1868 – Krishnaraja Wadiyar III, Indian poet (b. 1794) 1869 – James Harper, American publisher and politician, 65th Mayor of New York City (b. 1795) 1873 – Amédée Simon Dominique Thierry, French journalist and historian (b. 1797) 1875 – Juan Crisóstomo Torrico, Peruvian soldier and politician, President of Peru (b. 1808) 1875 – Edgar Quinet, French historian and academic (b. 1803) 1877 – Samuel Lysons, English priest and historian (b. 1806) 1878 – George Gilbert Scott, English architect, designed the Albert Memorial and St Mary's Cathedral (b. 1811) 1878 – Dobri Voynikov, Bulgarian journalist, playwright, and educator (b. 1833) 1879 – Dezydery Chłapowski, Polish general and businessman (b. 1788) 1879 – Hércules Florence, French-Brazilian painter and inventor (b. 1804) 1879 – Prince Waldemar of Prussia (b. 1868) 1880 – Nils Johan Andersson, Swedish botanist and academic (b. 1821) 1880 – Francis Alexander, American painter (b. 1800) 1882 – Jørgen Moe, Norwegian bishop, poet, and author (b. 1813) 1883 – Philipp Christoph Zeller, German entomologist and educator (b. 1808) 1884 – Richard Böhm, German zoologist and explorer (b. 1854) 1885 – Heinrich Julian Schmidt, German journalist and historian (b. 1818) 1885 – Friedrich Johannes Jacob Celestin von Schwarzenberg, Austrian cardinal (b. 1809) 1886 – Henry Taylor, English poet and playwright (b. 1800) 1888 – Francesco Faà di Bruno, Italian priest and mathematician (b. 1825) 1889 – John Bright, English politician, Secretary of State for Business, Innovation and Skills (b. 1811) 1890 – Carl Jacob Löwig, German chemist and academic (b. 1803) 1893 – Alphonse Beau de Rochas, French engineer (b. 1815) 1897 – Andreas Anagnostakis, Greek physician and academic (b. 1826) 1898 – Syed Ahmad Khan, Indian philosopher and activist (b. 1817) 1898 – Édouard Delessert, French painter, archaeologist and photographer (b. 1828) 1899 – Myles Birket Foster, English illustrator, painter, and engraver (b. 1825) 1900 – Joseph A. Campbell, American businessman, founded the Campbell Soup Company (b. 1817) 1904 – Takeo Hirose, Japanese commander (b. 1868) 1906 – Eugène Carrière, French painter and photographer (b. 1849) 1908 – Charles N. Sims, American Methodist preacher and the 3rd Chancellor of Syracuse University (b. 1835) 1909 – Gyula Kautz, Hungarian economist and academic (b. 1829) 1910 – Alexander Emanuel Agassiz, Swiss-American ichthyologist, zoologist, and engineer (b. 1835) 1912 – Tibor von Földváry, Hungarian figure skater (b. 1863) 1913 – James K. L. Duncan, American soldier (b. 1845) 1913 – Richard Montgomery Gano, American minister, physician, and general (b. 1830) 1914 – Spencer Gore, English painter (b. 1878) 1914 – Peter Grace, American captain (b. 1845) 1915 – Liu Shifu, Chinese anarchist (b. 1884) 1916 – Susan Blow, American educator (b. 1843) 1916 – Kārlis Mīlenbahs, Latvian-Estonian linguist and author (b. 1853) 1917 – Moses Jacob Ezekiel, American-Italian soldier and sculptor (b. 1844) 1918 – Henry Adams, American journalist, historian, and author (b. 1838) 1918 – Martin Sheridan, Irish-American discus thrower and jumper (b. 1881) 1919 – Martin Maginnis, American journalist and politician (b. 1841) 1920 – Arthur Walsh, 2nd Baron Ormathwaite, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Radnorshire (b. 1827) 1921 – Mouha ou Hammou Zayani, Moroccan rebel leader (b. 1863) 1921 – Harry Barron, English general and politician, 16th Governor of Western Australia (b. 1847) 1922 – Philippe A. Guye, Swiss chemist and academic (b. 1862) 1922 – Otto Hirschfeld, German academic and epigrapher (b. 1843) 1922 – Nikolay Sokolov, Russian composer and educator (b. 1859) 1923 – James Dewar, Scottish chemist and physicist (b. 1842) 1924 – Walter Parratt, English organist and composer (b. 1841) 1924 – John George Alexander Leishman, American businessman and diplomat, United States Ambassador to Germany (b. 1857) 1925 – John Koss, Norwegian boxer (b. 1895) 1925 – Carl Neumann, German mathematician and academic (b. 1832) 1926 – Kick Kelly, American baseball player, manager, and umpire (b. 1856) 1926 – Georges Vézina, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1887) 1927 – Joe Start, American baseball player and manager (b. 1842) 1927 – Klaus Berntsen, Danish politician, Prime Minister of Denmark (b. 1844) 1927 – William Healey Dall, American biologist, malacologist, and explorer (b. 1845) 1928 – Leslie Stuart, English organist and composer (b. 1863) 1929 – Margaret Cambridge, Marchioness of Cambridge (b. 1873) 1929 – Samuil Shatunovsky, Ukrainian-Russian mathematician and academic (b. 1859) 1930 – Paula Blackton, American actress and director (b. 1881) 1930 – Sister Christine, German-American educator (b. 1866) 1931 – Arnold Bennett, English author and playwright (b. 1867) 1932 – Justinian Oxenham, Australian public servant (b. 1860) 1932 – Eliezer Steinbarg, Romanian author and educator (b. 1880) 1932 – Kaarlo Väkevä, Finnish boxer (b. 1909) 1932 – Jacques Zon, Dutch painter (b. 1872) 1933 – Princess Mathilde of Saxony (b. 1863) 1934 – Musa al-Husayni, Palestinian politician, Mayor of Jerusalem (b. 1853) 1934 – Francis William Reitz, South African lawyer and politician, 5th State President of the Orange Free State (b. 1844) 1936 – Christine Buisman, Dutch phytopathologist and botanist (b. 1900) 1937 – Axel Anderberg, Swedish architect, designed the Swedish Museum of Natural History (b. 1860) 1938 – Romolo Bacchini, Italian director, painter, and poet (b. 1873) 1938 – Friedrich Leo von Rottenberger, Austrian gardener and architect (b. 1872) 1938 – William Stern, German-American psychologist and philosopher (b. 1871) 1939 – Ferdinand von Quast, Austrian general (b. 1850) 1940 – Michael Joseph Savage, Australian-New Zealander politician, 23rd Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1872) 1940 – Walter Weston, English priest, missionary, and mountaineer (b. 1860) 1941 – Primo Riccitelli, Italian composer (b. 1875) 1942 – Julio González, Catalan sculptor and painter (b. 1876) 1942 – Vernon Kell, English intelligence officer and soldier (b. 1873) 1943 – Franz Hoffmeister, German priest, founded Sauerländer Heimatbund and Festspiele Balver Höhle (b. 1898) 1943 – George Monckton-Arundell, 8th Viscount Galway, English politician, 5th Governor-General of New Zealand (b. 1882) 1944 – Eduino Francini, Italian partisan (b. 1925) 1945 – Vincent Hugo Bendix, American engineer and businessman, founded Bendix Corporation (b. 1881) 1945 – Ángel Melogno, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1905) 1945 – Halid Ziya Uşaklıgil, Turkish author, poet, and playwright (b. 1866) 1946 – Octave Aubry, French historian and author (b. 1881) 1946 – Karl Groos, German psychologist and philosopher (b. 1861) 1946 – Ludvig Kornerup, Swedish footballer and referee (b. 1871) 1946 – Johnny Summers, English boxer (b. 1882) 1947 – Edith Craig, English actress, director, producer, and fashion designer (b. 1869) 1947 – Sydney Howard Smith, English tennis and badminton player (b. 1872) 1947 – Charlie Smith, South African cricketer (b. 1872) 1948 – Henry Hamilton Beamish, English-Rhodesian politician (b. 1873) 1949 – Gregory Mathews, Australian-English ornithologist and author (b. 1876) 1950 – Dezső Földes, Hungarian-American fencer (b. 1880) 1951 – Ida Roland, Austrian-German actress (b. 1881) 1952 – Kiichiro Toyoda, Japanese businessman, founded Toyota (b. 1894) 1953 – Charles Finlayson, South African cricketer (b. 1903) 1954 – Walter M. Pierce, American lawyer and politician, 17th Governor of Oregon (b. 1861) 1955 – Geoffrey Coleridge, 3rd Baron Coleridge, English captain (b. 1877) 1956 – Évariste Lévi-Provençal, French orientalist and historian (b. 1894) 1956 – Giuseppe Merosi, Italian engineer (b. 1872) 1957 – Roberts Dambītis, Latvian soldier and politician (b. 1881) 1958 – Robert Baberske, German cinematographer (b. 1900) 1958 – Leon C. Phillips, American lawyer and politician, 11th Governor of Oklahoma (b. 1890) 1960 – Gregorio Marañón, Spanish physician, philosopher, and author (b. 1887) 1960 – Ian Whyte, Scottish conductor and composer (b. 1901) 1961 – Moshe Novomeysky, Russian-Israeli scientist and engineer (b. 1873) 1961 – Jack Kane, Canadian clarinet player, composer, and conductor (b. 1924) 1962 – James Basevi, English-American art director and set designer (b. 1890) 1962 – Jack Britton, American boxer (b. 1885) 1962 – Augusta Savage, American sculptor (b. 1892) 1963 – Harold Dow Bugbee, American painter, illustrator, and curator (b. 1900) 1963 – Harry Piel, German actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1892) 1964 – Roger Motz, Belgian engineer and politician (b. 1904) 1965 – Francis Cuggy, English footballer and manager (b. 1889) 1966 – Archer Baldwin, American-born English farmer and politician (b. 1883) 1966 – Hermann Garrn, German footballer (b. 1888) 1966 – Ragnar Josephson, Swedish historian and author (b. 1891) 1966 – Karl König, Austrian-German pediatrician (b. 1902) 1966 – Helen Menken, American actress (b. 1901) 1967 – Malcolm Arbuthnot, English photographer and painter (b. 1877) 1967 – Jaroslav Heyrovský, Czech chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1890) 1967 – Nikolai Yut, Russian author and critic (b. 1898) 1968 – Yuri Gagarin, Russian colonel, pilot, and astronaut (b. 1934) 1968 – Vladimir Seryogin, Russian soldier and pilot (b. 1922) 1969 – Archie Bradley, Australian boxer and rugby player (b. 1897) 1969 – David Lloyd, Welsh tenor (b. 1912) 1969 – Antonio Pigliaru, Italian philosopher, academic, and jurist (b. 1922) 1969 – Mário Sacramento, Portuguese physician and author (b. 1920) 1970 – Nicholas Attygalle, Sri Lankan surgeon and academic (b. 1894) 1970 – A. C. Schiffler, American lawyer and politician (b. 1889) 1971 – Albin Grau, German architect and production designer (b. 1884) 1973 – Aldo Carpi, Italian painter and author (b. 1886) 1973 – Mikhail Kalatozov, Georgian-Russian director, screenwriter, and cinematographer (b. 1903) 1973 – Timo K. Mukka, Swedish-Finnish author (b. 1944) 1974 – Wang Ming, Chinese politician (b. 1904) 1974 – Eduardo Santos, Colombian journalist, lawyer, and politician, 15th President of Colombia (b. 1888) 1975 – Arthur Bliss, English conductor and composer (b. 1891) 1976 – Georg August Zinn, German lawyer and politician, Minister President of Hesse (b. 1901) 1977 – Shirley Graham Du Bois, American author, playwright, and composer (b. 1896) 1977 – A. P. Hamann, American lawyer and politician (b. 1909) 1977 – Diana Hyland, American actress (b. 1936) 1977 – Benny Moten, American bassist (b. 1916) 1977 – Gustav Schickedanz, German businessman (b. 1895) 1977 – Jacob Veldhuyzen van Zanten, Dutch captain and pilot (b. 1927) 1978 – Nat Bailey, Canadian businessman, founded the White Spot (b. 1902) 1978 – Stewart Duke-Elder, Scottish ophthalmologist and physician (b. 1898) 1978 – Sverre Farstad, Norwegian speed skater (b. 1920) 1978 – Clemens Kapuuo, Namibian educator and politician (b. 1923) 1978 – Frank Mitchinson, New Zealand rugby player (b. 1884) 1979 – Miles Aylmer Fulton Barnett, New Zealand physicist and meteorologist (b. 1901) 1979 – Vincenc Beneš, Czech painter (b. 1883) 1979 – William Elliott, Canadian captain and pilot (b. 1898) 1979 – Melville S. Green, American physicist and academic (b. 1922) 1980 – Philip W. Anderson, American film editor (b. 1915) 1980 – Steve Fisher, American author and screenwriter (b. 1912) 1981 – Jakob Ackeret, Swiss engineer and academic (b. 1898) 1981 – Olle Björklund, Swedish actor and journalist (b. 1916) 1981 – Mao Dun, Chinese journalist, author, and critic (b. 1895) 1981 – Preben Kaas, Danish comedian, actor, director and screenwriter (b. 1930) 1981 – Jüri Kukk, Estonian chemist and Soviet dissident (b. 1940) 1982 – John Addey, English astrologer and author (b. 1920) 1982 – Fernando Alessandri, Chilean lawyer and politician (b. 1897) 1982 – Fazlur Rahman Khan, Bangladeshi-American engineer and architect, designed the John Hancock Center and Willis Tower (b. 1929) 1985 – Hugh Farquharson, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1911) 1985 – Ben Ramsey, American lawyer and politician, 34th Lieutenant Governor of Texas (b. 1903) 1985 – Christopher Vokes, Irish-Canadian general (b. 1904) 1986 – Harold Harding, English engineer (b. 1900) 1986 – İhap Hulusi Görey, Turkish illustrator (b. 1898) 1987 – Giuseppe Ambrosoli, Italian-Ugandan priest, physician, missionary, and philanthropist (b. 1923) 1987 – William Bowers, American journalist and screenwriter (b. 1916) 1987 – Tim Lee Carter, American soldier, physician, and politician (b. 1910) 1987 – Erich Clar, German chemist and academic (b. 1902) 1987 – Tonny Koeswoyo, Indonesian singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1936) 1988 – Fred Rose, Australian footballer (b. 1919) 1988 – Charles Willeford, American author, poet, and critic (b. 1919) 1989 – May Allison, American actress (b. 1890) 1989 – Malcolm Cowley, American novelist, poet, and literary critic (b. 1898) 1989 – Cláudio Santoro, Brazilian violinist, composer, and conductor (b. 1919) 1990 – Percy Beard, American hurdler and coach (b. 1908) 1990 – Jarl Gallén, Finnish historian and academic (b. 1908) 1990 – František Kopečný, Czech etymologist and academic (b. 1909) 1991 – Ralph Bates, English actor (b. 1940) 1991 – Alfredo Campoli, Italian-English violinist (b. 1906) 1991 – Aldo Ray, American actor (b. 1926) 1991 – Igor Ryomin, Russian footballer (b. 1940) 1992 – Easley Blackwood, Sr., American bridge player and author (b. 1903) 1992 – Anita Colby, American model and actress (b. 1914) 1992 – Colin Gibson, English footballer (b. 1923) 1992 – Lang Hancock, Australian businessman (b. 1909) 1992 – Leueen MacGrath, English actress (b. 1914) 1992 – Harald Sæverud, Norwegian pianist and composer (b. 1897) 1992 – James E. Webb, American colonel and politician, 16th Under Secretary of State (b. 1906) 1993 – Clifford Jordan, American saxophonist (b. 1931) 1993 – Kamal Hassan Ali, Egyptian general and politician, Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1921) 1993 – Arthur Larson, American lawyer and politician (b. 1910) 1993 – Paul László, Hungarian-American architect and interior designer (b. 1900) 1993 – Elizabeth Holloway Marston, Manx-American psychologist and author (b. 1893) 1993 – Kate Reid, British-born Canadian actress (b. 1930) 1993 – Ernst Streng, German cyclist (b. 1942) 1994 – Otto Bonsema, Dutch footballer and manager (b. 1909) 1994 – Josef Schächter, Austrian rabbi and philosopher from the Vienna Circle (b. 1901) 1994 – Lawrence Wetherby, American lawyer and politician, 48th Governor of Kentucky (b. 1908) 1995 – René Allio, French director and screenwriter (b. 1924) 1995 – Albert Drach, Austrian lawyer and author (b. 1902) 1995 – Maurizio Gucci, Italian businessman (b. 1948) 1995 – Margita Figuli, Slovakian author and translator (b. 1909) 1995 – Asher Hassin, Moroccan-Israeli educator and politician (b. 1918) 1995 – Tony Lovink, Dutch politician, Governor-General of the Dutch East Indies (b. 1902) 1995 – Imre Nyéki, Hungarian swimmer (b. 1928) 1996 – Seán Browne, Irish politician (b. 1916) 1996 – Ignace Kowalczyk, German-French footballer (b. 1913) 1996 – Alfred Hirschmeier, German art director and production designer (b. 1931) 1996 – André Lefevere, Belgian-American linguist and theorist (b. 1945) 1996 – Samuel Schoenbaum, American scholar and author (b. 1927) 1996 – Alfred Waterman, English cricketer (b. 1911) 1996 – Howard Wyeth, American drummer and pianist (b. 1944) 1997 – George Malcolm Brown, English geologist and academic (b. 1925) 1997 – Lane Dwinell, American businessman and politician, 69th Governor of New Hampshire (b. 1906) 1997 – Birger Hatlebakk, Norwegian businessman and politician (b. 1912) 1997 – Charles Lillard, American-Canadian historian, author, and poet (b. 1944) 1997 – Ella Maillart, Swiss skier, sailor, field hockey player, and photographer (b. 1903) 1997 – Émile Stijnen, Belgian footballer and manager (b. 1907) 1998 – Julio César Britos, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1926) 1998 – David McClelland, American psychologist and academic (b. 1917) 1998 – Aghajani Kashmeri, Indian-Canadian screenwriter and poet (b. 1908) 1998 – Ferdinand Anton Ernst Porsche, Austrian businessman (b. 1909) 1998 – Karl-Adolf Zenker, German admiral (b. 1907) 1999 – Michael Aris, Cuban-English author and academic (b. 1946) 1999 – Lindsay Booth, Australian farmer and businessman (b. 1918) 1999 – Ernestina de Champourcín, Spanish poet and author (b. 1905) 1999 – Nahum Stelmach, Israeli footballer and manager (b. 1936) 2000 – George Allen, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1914) 2000 – Ian Dury, English singer-songwriter (b. 1942) 2000 – Bruno Hunziker, Swiss lawyer and politician (b. 1930) 2000 – Yrjö Lehtilä, Finnish shot putter (b. 1916) 2000 – Gary Allan Polis, American arachnologist and zoologist (b. 1946) 2000 – Priya Rajvansh, Indian actress (b. 1937) 2001 – Anthony Dexter, American actor (b. 1913) 2001 – Boris Rauschenbach, Russian-German physicist and engineer (b. 1915) 2002 – Milton Berle, American comedian and actor (b. 1908) 2002 – Randy Carr, American drummer and guitarist (b. 1956) 2002 – Dudley Moore, English actor and comedian (b. 1935) 2002 – Lotte Ulbricht, German politician (b. 1903) 2002 – Billy Wilder, Austrian-born American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1906) 2003 – Alan Ackerman Beetle, American botanist (b. 1913) 2003 – Edwin Carr, New Zealand composer and educator (b. 1926) 2003 – Daniel Ceccaldi, French actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1927) 2003 – Paul Zindel, American playwright and novelist (b. 1936) 2004 – Art James, American game show host (b. 1929) 2004 – Miriam Lichtheim, Israeli historian, translator, and academic (b. 1914) 2004 – H. Christopher Longuet-Higgins, English chemist and academic (b. 1923) 2004 – Einar Magnussen, Norwegian economist and politician, Minister of Trade and Shipping (b. 1931) 2004 – Robert Merle, French author (b. 1909) 2004 – Adán Sánchez, American-Mexican singer-songwriter (b. 1984) 2004 – Larry Trask, American linguist and academic (b. 1944) 2004 – James Wapakhabulo, Ugandan lawyer and politician (b. 1945) 2005 – Wilfred Gordon Bigelow, Canadian soldier and surgeon (b. 1913) 2005 – Gwydion Brooke, English bassoonist (b. 1912) 2005 – Bob Casey, American sportscaster (b. 1925) 2005 – Elvira Farreras i Valentí, Spanish poet and author (b. 1913) 2005 – Grant Johannesen, American pianist and educator (b. 1921) 2005 – Richard Kearney, New Zealand lawyer and judge (b. 1930) 2005 – Antonio Téllez, Spanish journalist and historian (b. 1921) 2005 – Rigo Tovar, Mexican singer-songwriter (b. 1946) 2006 – Lesław Bartelski, Polish author (b. 1920) 2006 – Dan Curtis, American director and producer (b. 1928) 2006 – Ian Hamilton Finlay, Scottish poet and gardener (b. 1925) 2006 – Stanisław Lem, Ukrainian-Polish author (b. 1921) 2006 – Ruari McLean, Scottish typographer (b. 1917) 2006 – Lyn Nofziger, American journalist and author (b. 1924) 2006 – Rudolf Vrba, Czech Holocaust survivor and educator (b. 1924) 2006 – Peter Wells, Australian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (b. 1946) 2006 – Neil Williams, English cricketer (b. 1962) 2007 – Nancy Adams, New Zealand botanist and illustrator (b. 1926) 2007 – Hans Hedberg, Swedish-French sculptor (b. 1917) 2007 – Paul Lauterbur, American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1929) 2007 – Ransom A. Myers, American-Canadian biologist and academic (b. 1952) 2007 – John Ward, English archbishop (b. 1929) 2007 – Charlotte Winters, American soldier (b. 1897) 2008 – Jean-Marie Balestre, French businessman (b. 1921) 2008 – George Pruteanu, Romanian educator and politician (b. 1947) 2009 – Jack Dreyfus, American businessman, founded the Dreyfus Corporation (b. 1913) 2009 – Evert Grift, Dutch cyclist (b. 1922) 2009 – Irving R. Levine, American journalist and author (b. 1922) 2009 – Arnold Meri, Estonian colonel (b. 1919) 2009 – Kon Sasaki, Japanese photographer (b. 1918) 2010 – Dick Giordano, American illustrator (b. 1932) 2010 – Zbigniew Gut, Polish footballer (b. 1949) 2010 – Stephen Hearst, Austrian-English broadcaster and academic (b. 1919) 2010 – Heinz Höhne, German journalist and historian (b. 1926) 2010 – Peter Herbolzheimer, German trombonist and bandleader (b. 1935) 2010 – Stanley Vann, English organist, composer, and conductor (b. 1910) 2011 – Clement Arrindell, Nevisian judge and politician, 1st Governor-General of Saint Kitts and Nevis (b. 1931) 2011 – Farley Granger, American actor (b. 1925) 2011 – George Tooker, American painter (b. 1920) 2012 – Hugo Biermann, South African admiral (b. 1916) 2012 – Larry Haws, American educator and politician (b. 1940) 2012 – Harold G. Hillam, American religious leader (b. 1934) 2012 – Hilton Kramer, American academic and critic (b. 1928) 2012 – Adrienne Rich, American poet, essayist and feminist (b. 1929) 2013 – Hjalmar Andersen, Norwegian speed skater (b. 1923) 2013 – Yvonne Brill, Canadian-American scientist and engineer (b. 1924) 2013 – Alfredo De Gasperis, Italian-Canadian businessman, founded ConDrain (b. 1934) 2013 – Roosevelt Jamison, American songwriter and manager (b. 1936) 2013 – Fay Kanin, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1917) 2013 – Paul Williams, American journalist and publisher, founded Crawdaddy! (b. 1948) 2014 – Richard N. Frye, American scholar and academic (b. 1920) 2014 – Derek Martinus, English actor and director (b. 1931) 2014 – James R. Schlesinger, American economist and politician, 12th United States Secretary of Defense and first United States Secretary of Energy (b. 1929) 2015 – Johnny Helms, American trumpet player, bandleader, and educator (b. 1935) 2015 – Hot Rod Hundley, American basketball player and sportscaster (b. 1934) 2015 – T. Sailo, Indian soldier and politician, 2nd Chief Minister of Mizoram (b. 1922) 2016 – Mother Angelica, American Roman Catholic religious leader and media personality (b. 1923) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Alexander, a Pannonian soldier, martyred in 3rd century. Amador of Portugal Augusta of Treviso Charles Henry Brent (Episcopal Church (USA)) Gelasius, Archbishop of Armagh John of Egypt Philetus Romulus of Nîmes, a Benedictine abbot, martyred c. 730. Rupert of Salzburg Zanitas and Lazarus of Persia March 27 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Armed Forces Day (Myanmar) International whisk(e)y day World Theatre Day (International) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to March 27. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:March